


Experimentation

by mcfuck



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck
Summary: i cant come up w/ a good summary but i wanna see more gay javik so i wrote it





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> announcement: i've been editing the original for a while, this fic will eventually be replaced w/ the new and improved version
> 
> another announcement (10/13/18): edited!

One would generally not see Javik, last voice of the Protheans, as someone willing to submit to another, especially not in bed. In reality, he just needed a little coaxing, and possibly a bargain.

 

When the man he considers his mate had challenged him to the trivial and pointless human game of tossing empty bottles in the air and shooting them, he agreed. He had every reason to be sure of the fact that he was the better shot. But he did not expect that Shepard would make the ridiculous suggestion that Javik would have to switch roles in bed for a night if Shepard won- and he, a member of an unarguably superior species, had not expected to lose.

 

Unfortunately, he now has to deal with the consequences. He is a man of his word.

 

Commander Shepard kneels at the foot of the bed, Javik sprawled out on the mattress before him. Propped up on his elbows, he glares at his partner. The human hides a smile, pointedly ignoring Javik’s indignant little growls as he runs his fingers over the protective chitin plates on his thigh.

 

"You will speak of this to no one," Javik hisses, his face twisted in a scowl to conceal any embarrassment or, god forbid, nervousness. Nervousness is not an emotion he will allow himself to feel. He is better than that.

 

His eyes remain glued to Shepard's calloused hand as he lubes up three fingers, grinning in a way that Javik does not at all appreciate.

 

"Calm down, tough guy, I'll keep this between us." Shepard wraps an arm around Javik's leg and hooks it over his shoulder, taking a moment to savor the way the Prothean twitches and shivers as he presses his lips against the soft part of his inner thigh. "For now," he adds slyly.

 

The kick aimed at Shepard’s head misses by barely an inch.

 

"You talk too much. Remind me why I decided that tolerating your affections was a good idea?”

 

John chuckles, leaning in to draw his tongue over the length of the long slit between Javik’s thighs. He hums, resting both hands on the Prothean’s defined hips as he brushes his lips over the edge of his sheath. He has to forcefully suppress a smile when Javik actually  _ sighs _ in pleasure, that’s just precious. “Would a blowjob be a good enough reminder?”

 

“Perhaps,” Javik smirks, placing both hands on the back of the human’s head. Prothean junk is internal and hidden when not in use, but it doesn't take long for Shepard to coax it out of its sheath, wrapping his hand around the base of Javik's cock as it stiffens and swells to its full length. The commander pauses to admire the strange, distinctly non-human shape of the thing. It's still odd to look at, but he's started to appreciate the subdermal ridges along the shaft and the somewhat arrow-shaped head. Prothean dick is weird, but in a hot way. He strokes a thumb over the tip and licks it, repeating the movement when Javik lets out a gravelly hum of approval.

 

Shepard takes the flushed head in his mouth and flicks his tongue against it leisurely, daring to shift a hand underneath his partner and press a slick finger against his entrance as he sucks the head of his cock. Javik's body goes rigid when he feels the human’s fingers start to shamelessly wander. Both hands fist in his hair and tug sharply, ignoring the way that Shepard grunts in pain, the sound slightly muffled by the cock in his mouth.

 

"Slower," he orders as Shepard starts to ease him open and push the finger inside, growling in frustration when he  _ laughs _ .

 

"I'll be gentle, babe, trust me. Just  _ relax _ ," Shepard teases, reaching up to rest a broad hand on Javik's chest and push him flat on his back. Reluctantly, he allows himself to be rearranged into a more convenient position, growling under his breath. He tugs the pillow up under his head, pinching the human’s ear just to make his resentment particularly clear.

 

Javik shifts on the mattress and tries not to squirm in discomfort as Shepard eases his index finger deeper inside him, adding more lube to make it easier. The sensation is... strange, to say the very least. He's never been in such a position until now- in his cycle, there were few reasons to have sex for any reason other than reproduction, and even fewer opportunities to experiment like this.

 

"Is this okay?" Shepard asks, taking a break from the usual banter and bickering to check up on his lover. Unlike Javik, he has far more experience with intimacy between two people with dicks. And he knows all too well that it can hurt like hell if it’s done wrong.

 

Javik only glares, shifting the angle of his toned thighs and spreading them a bit wider when Shepard pushes them apart. "I thought you had told me that this was supposed to feel good-  _ fuck! _ " Javik cuts himself off with a gasp when the finger finds the Prothean equivalent of a prostate. John cringes, because the spot inside him feels notably softer than a human prostate, and, judging by Javik’s reaction, is definitely more sensitive, because he kicks the human directly in the jaw.

Well, he could always lie and say that face-kicking was a traditional romantic gesture in his cycle. Maybe he won’t get in too much trouble for that.

 

Shepard curses loudly when Javik's foot makes contact with his face, reeling from the force of the blow. He cups a hand over his injured cheek and winces, gingerly feeling the rapidly bruising skin.

 

"Javik, honey, I know you're nervous, but what the fuck?" he asks, rubbing at his jaw as he sulks. Javik snarls and (gently) shoves his foot against Shepard's face to push him away, slamming his thighs shut rather than letting them sprawl open invitingly. He feels his face grow hot with embarrassment; the sound he made when John touched that spot inside him was nearly a squeak, a yelp at best, and he is shamed for it.

 

"Do  _ not _ call me that!" he hisses, mouth twisted into a sneer. "And I am not nervous! You... startled me." 

 

Shepard scoffs. He climbs up on the bed with his lover rather than sitting at the foot of it, resting both hands on Javik's legs and gently pushing them apart again for him to kneel between. Calloused fingers stroke the soft skin at the inside of Javik's thigh despite his guarded, mistrusting scowl, and Shepard frowns at his ornery boyfriend. 

 

"I told you we can take it slow, or stop, whatever you're comfortable with," he says, his voice taking on a softer tone. When Javik's scowl only deepens, Shepard sighs. He may as well give up on trying to be compassionate, Javik has rarely been receptive to emotions or romance or  _ feelings _ . 

 

John settles his hand on the back of his lover’s neck, yanking him in for a kiss, all teeth and tongue, providing a distraction. Javik’s fangs sink viciously into Shepard’s lower lip as he once again starts to push a finger into him to stretch him out, muffling a grunt of pain when a second finger squeezes inside alongside the first. Thankfully, he doesn't attack Shepard when he finds his prostate this time, digging his claws into the human’s broad shoulders as he starts to (gently) massage the pads of his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

"Better?" Shepard asks, the tone of his voice just a touch smug when he feels Javik clench tightly around his two fingers and sees his spread thighs twitch. He pauses to pour more lube over his fingers, pressing them inside again, deeper this time.

 

Javik, feeling somewhat mortified by his own carnal reactions to his partner's touch, can only manage a curt nod. He wouldn't want to speak and risk choking on his words, making an even bigger fool of himself. 

 

Eventually, he finds a comfortable rhythm with the movement of Shepard's hand, propping himself up with his elbows, not yet willing to just hold still and take it. His thighs fall open a little wider and he rocks down on Shepard's fingers, finally allowing himself to enjoy the feeling instead of holding back.

 

Shepard grins at the look of restrained pleasure on his partner's face, hooking the pads of his fingers against his prostate just to see the way he jolts and bites his lip to hold back a moan. A generous amount of lube makes it easy for John to fuck Javik on his fingers, and he can feel his cock twitch as his eyes travel over his lover's impressively toned body, muscles pulled taut from his struggle to keep his voice and body under strict control.

 

Despite his efforts, Javik can't muffle a sort of strange chirping noise that fluctuates in pitch and volume, vaguely reminiscent of the sounds the Collectors made, or maybe just a horny cicada.

 

The low chirps and trills that buzz in his throat are clear sounds of pleasure, the mating song of a dead culture. If Shepard were Prothean, he would have answered with his own reassuring, rumbling chirr, communicating in a language of passion and sex rather than coherent thought. 

 

Unfortunately, his ‘primitive’ vocal cords prevent such a range of sound. The only reassurance that he’s able to offer are sweet nothings and praises murmured against his lover’s thorax, soft lips against his neck. Not what Javik is accustomed to, but not at all unwelcome.

 

The Prothean falls back against the mattress once again, clutching the bedsheets in a three-fingered hand. His toes curl, his body tenses and convulses with every twitch and curl of Shepard’s fingers and  _ fuck,  _ this human will be his undoing, he’s sure of it.

 

A third finger joins the first two and increases the stretch and slight twinge of pain; blunt human teeth click against Javik’s sharp fangs as they kiss almost furiously, more like a battle than a display of affection between lovers. Their relationship has rarely been tender; most of their couplings end in bruised and bloodied bodies, sore but satisfied.

 

Nonetheless, there is something softer beneath the aggression- strong, gentle hands to rub the ache out of stiff shoulders, sweet kisses pressed to each stinging wound. The occasional, but  heartfelt whispered declaration of love after a fit of passion, still clinging to one another, tipsy enough to allow themselves a moment of weakness.

 

It takes a heroic amount of effort for Javik to stop himself from whimpering as John’s fingers withdraw from his body, leaving him empty, shaking, unsatisfied. His crest rests against the human’s shoulder, his face tucked against his neck, and Javik  _ breathes _ , trying to pull himself together where he’s fallen apart.

 

Plastic crinkles as John unwraps the condom and rolls it on. Broad hands smooth over the insides of Javik’s thighs and spread them wider, making room for John to fit between, but Javik growls and pushes him off.   


  
“No. On your back,” he orders, and John goes down easily, hands coming to rest on Javik’s waist as the Prothean straddles him.

 

During his brief time in this modern world, Javik has become interested in the fascinating, unfamiliar anatomy of humans- particularly John’s anatomy. Skin so smooth yet scarred, brown and warm underneath his exploring fingertips. Soft. Almost vulnerable if it had been anyone other than Commander Shepard. Strangely beautiful, though he is reluctant to admit it. 

 

His hand wraps possessively around Shepard’s neck, gently squeezing, stroking his thumb over the soft skin of the human’s throat, and some ancient, primal instinct tells him to snarl approvingly, making his satisfaction known as John tips his head back and bares his throat in clear surrender. With gentle hands to guide him as their bodies join together, Javik slowly, deliberately lowers himself, and takes Shepard’s cock inside him. 

 

It hurts, it  _ burns _ even with the lubricant to ease the friction, but he refuses to give up now and appear weak in front of the likes of Shepard.

 

Not that he cares about his opinion, of course. Definitely not.

 

It's not the length that's causing the Prothean trouble, but the impressive girth. Thick and hard and unforgiving inside him, stretching him more than the human's three fingers. 

 

Javik shifts the both of his hands to brace against John’s shoulders instead of gripping his throat, claws digging into his flesh as he forces himself down another inch or so, exhaling through clenched teeth in a soft hiss of pain.

 

Shepard can't deny that he's worried for his (slightly inexperienced) partner. He carefully props himself up with one elbow and wraps his hand around Javik's cock, squeezing and stroking gently from base to tip. It helps, and Javik makes a low sound in his throat that suggests pleasure despite the ache.

 

Shepard pushes himself up into a sitting position, confident hands resting at Javik’s hips to guide him. He growls in displeasure, but adjusts the angle as Shepard sees fit, his eyes squeezed shut tight and claws biting into his palms as Shepard buries himself to the hilt inside him.

 

Javik's inexperience shows more prominently than ever as he makes a clumsy attempt at riding Shepard to get some sort of satisfaction, grunting in pain and discomfort. It looked so ridiculously easy when he was watching John bounce on his cock just a few days ago. Showoff. 

 

Shepard decides that Javik doesn’t deserve to be teased, for once, and rests his hands on Javik's thighs as he tilts the Prothean's hips up and thrusts shallowly, searching for a good angle. "Is that any better?" Shepard asks, his voice soft and just a little breathless, brown skin tinted pink. The only answer he receives is a hoarse gasp when his cock slides against exactly the right spot, Javik's strong legs quickly wrapping around his waist to hold him there, his heels digging into his lower back hard enough to bruise.

 

" _ Yes _ -" he sighs, truly  _ sighs _ in relief and unexpected pleasure, rocking himself down into his lover's lap with more enthusiasm than before. "That feels- it’s- fuck,  _ good. _ " His own mouth isn’t exactly working in sync with the speed of his brain, so he settles on grabbing Shepard by his sculpted jaw and kissing him with brutal force, muffling a groan against his lips. Their hips move in tandem once they find a steady rhythm together, chest to chest and clutching each other close as if they depend on full contact with the other to survive. 

 

Shepard grabs Javik's ass in both hands and pulls him down in his lap a little more firmly, trying to angle his hips to rub up against his partner's prostate with each thrust. Javik grows bolder once he adjusts to the pain of the stretch along with the pleasure, lifting himself off of John’s cock, then dropping himself down in his lap to bury it inside him again in one swift movement. He grins triumphantly when he forces a sharp gasp out of Shepard, quickly repeating the rough grind of his hips to hear the human groan his name, even if it does cause him some pain.

 

Though he still requires Shepard’s hands on his hips to guide him into moving at the right angle, he could definitely get used to this.

 

His breath comes in harsh pants and his thighs tremble as Shepard rolls his hips up to meet Javik each time he lowers himself down, and his heart seems to skip a beat when he meets his partner’s eyes and sees them so bright with lust and desperation and what only can be described as  _ love _ . John wraps his arms around Javik and hugs him close, groping the impressive muscles of the Prothean’s back and shoulders; strong, thick thighs squeeze tighter around his waist when he kisses Javik’s crest.

 

The previous violence of their activities dwindles as the both of them near completion, Javik's arms wrapped around Shepard’s broad shoulders to steady himself while the commander trails open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck, carefully biting at the ridged, red flesh of his throat.

 

John had already discovered on earlier occasions exactly how sensitive Javik's neck was, and he was eager to seize the opportunity to use that sensitivity to his advantage. The way he groans and chirps, all low and buzzing, in his thorax when Shepard nips him only encourages him to continue with renewed enthusiasm. He fucks into him in with frantic little thrusts, moving with the desperation of someone right on the edge of climax. 

 

John’s breath is hot, stuttering against Javik’s neck, and Javik can’t help but shiver. An unsteady hand at his lower back pulls him closer, fingers kneading his thighs, blunt human teeth biting into his shoulder possessively. The low groans and trills that he had let slip rise into a needy clicking, chirping sound as he tries to fight back the heat pooling in his gut, coiling like a spring wound too tight- no, no, he has to hold out for just a little longer, Shepard has to cum first, fuck  _ fuck not yet- _

 

Javik throws his head back and keens wordlessly, raking his claws across John’s back to leave raised, red, and bloody scratches in his wake. The movement of his hips loses all rhythm as he cums so hard it leaves him gasping, trembling, grinding down into Shepard's lap forcefully enough to bruise the human’s hips. The intensity of the feeling borders on pain, consuming all else until only white-hot pleasure remains.

 

It doesn't take much more to bring Shepard to his climax shortly after Javik, muffling a whine against his shoulder as he spills, every twitch and squeeze of Javik’s body around him drawing out the aftershocks of his release. 

 

The two stay entangled in each other's arms as they struggle to catch their breath, and Shepard leans back to let his shoulders touch the mattress again. He huffs a startled ‘oof’ when Javik flops down on top of him, unwilling to move ever again, probably. 

 

When the sticky feeling of sweat and cum becomes too unpleasant to tolerate any longer, Javik clumsily lifts himself off of Shepard’s cock with an exhausted groan, rolling over onto his back next to him and waiting for his four eyes to refocus as he stares up at the ceiling. The Prothean slips into contemplation, thinking over the... unexpected events that just took place. He let John fuck him, and he enjoyed it far more than he expected. He just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He's exhausted, he's sweaty, his thighs and stomach are painted with both his own cum and Shepard's. But he's satisfied.

 

And his ass  _ hurts _ . 

 

He hisses at the human sprawled out on the bed next to him when he kisses him on the cheek, eventually relenting and letting Shepard use his shoulder as a pillow. For once, he can’t find a reason to refuse his affection. It’s sort of nice, in a strange way.

 

Shepard sighs almost dreamily, kissing one of the bruises on Javik's neck all sweet and tender.

 

"You know, if you keep saying it like that, then you can refer to me by first name whenever the hell you want," he murmurs sleepily, still insisting on peppering Javik's neck and shoulders with little kisses. “Fuck professionalism, moan my name in your weird-ass cicada porno voice in the middle of the Citadel or something. Like, hot-weird, not weird-weird.”

 

"What are you talking about-" Javik pauses, taking a moment to process that before his four eyes snap open wide with horror.

 

Maybe his climax wasn't so wordless after all. Maybe he had let slip one last needy cry of " _ John! _ " as he came, and was too overwhelmed to register his moment of weakness.

 

Javik lets out a loud groan of frustration and puts his hands over his face, ignoring Shepard's incessant giggling. He has rarely hated himself or his boyfriend more than he does now.

 

"C'mon, baby, do it again-  _ “John, oh John don't stop, wreck my ass with your primitive human cock-" _ Javik slaps a hand over Shepard’s mouth to shut him up, cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. 

 

Despite how utterly humiliating this was, he doubts he could say that he would never want to try something like this again. Not any time soon, though. He currently has too many problems that need dealing with to consider the possibility of repeating this experience. Such as the fact that Gabe just licked his fucking hand when he put it over his mouth, and Javik has a growing need to beat the man into a pulp.

 

Later, though. There will be time for an ass kicking after he naps with the insolent little shit that he calls his beloved. 


End file.
